Wikia miesiąca
de:Projekt des Monats fr:Projet:Nommer le wiki du mois it:Wiki della Community:Wiki del mese thumb|Takim znakiem oznaczamy Wikię miesiąca Gdy przeglądamy różne wikie, któraś z nich może nam przypaść do gustu. Możemy zagłosować na nią tutaj, dzięki czemu możemy sprawić, że więcej Wikian ma szansę się o niej dowiedzieć. Zasady głosowania i przyznawania tytułu # Każdy zarejestrowany użytkownik może zgłosić jako kandydata dowolną wikię spełniającą zasady. # Do głosowania można zgłaszać wikie posiadające co najmniej 50 artykułów i co najmniej jednego administratora, który w miesiącu poprzedzającym rozpoczęcie głosowania wykonał min. 25 zmian (nieusunięte edycje i zmiany w rejestrze). # Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać do dwudziestego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). Głosować można do przedostatniego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). # Prawo głosu posiadają wszyscy użytkownicy Wikii z co najmniej 250 nieusuniętymi edycjami w przestrzeni głównej we wszystkich projektach Wikii i 2-miesięcznym stażem. Zabronione jest głosowanie pacynek i botów. # Raz wpisanej nominacji nie można wycofać. # Wikia, która nie została wybrana w głosowaniu, może być zgłoszona ponownie, jednak nie więcej niż trzykrotnie z rzędu. # Jeśli dana Wikia zostanie Wikią miesiąca, może być zgłoszona ponownie do głosowania po 12 miesiącach. # Tytuł Wikii miesiąca otrzymuje wikia, która podczas głosowania uzyskała największą różnicę głosów "za" i "przeciw". W wypadku remisu, o wygranej decyduje całkowita ilość głosów, a jeśli i tu jest remis, przyznaje się dwa pierwsze miejsca ex aequo. # Jeżeli żadna wikia nie otrzymała więcej głosów "za" niż "przeciw", Wikia miesiąca nie zostaje wybrana. # Gdy kilka wikii zostało zgłoszonych do głosowania, można zagłosować na każdą. Należy jednak pamiętać, że na każdą wikię można zagłosować tylko raz. # Użytkownik może w trakcie głosowania zmienić głos. # Zwycięska wikia (lub wikie, vide punkt 8.) zostaje wyróżniona na stronie głównej Centrum Społeczności, a także otrzymuje na miesiąc spotlighta, niezależnie od warunków przyznawania spotlightów. # Regulamin może być zmieniony po wcześniejszej debacie na stronie dyskusji. Zmiana regulaminu następuje w ostatnim dniu miesiąca z mocą obowiązywania od pierwszego dnia miesiąca następnego. >20| Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać wyłącznie do 20. dnia miesiąca. | Napisz tutaj krótkie uzasadnienie. ~~~~ Głosy na tak: # głosy za Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję type=commenttitle page= buttonlabel=Zgłoś nową kandydaturę placeholder=Wpisz tutaj nazwę wiki preload=Wikia miesiąca editintro=Wikia miesiąca/preload }} = Kandydatury = Jedi Wiki Wikia po dużym sprzątaniu---LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 11:27, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 11:27, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 13:05, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) # 14:22, lut 1, 2013 (CET) Oprócz kilku błędów natury stylistyczno-interpunkcyjnej na stronie głównej nie widzę żadnych przeciwwskazań. # Liduh (dyskusja) 13:47, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 14:08, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) # Partyzantka 15:43, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Jest kilka błędów, ale nic, czego nie da się naprawić # Donmaślanoz14 15:59, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Dianek|''Dianek]] 18:19, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) # [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 20:16, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) W porównaniu z poprzednim głosowaniem, wikia ma się dużo lepiej #: Belek12 07:38, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Brak 250 edycji w przestrzeni głównej wszystkich wiki. 'Myslec dyskusja' 07:59, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) # 11:00, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Może teraz uda się Jedi Wiki # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 13:44, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Wikia dopiero się rozwija, ale wygląda schludnie. # - Chociaż szkoda, że nie chcecie się połączyć z pozostałymi wikiami o SW. #: WojtekNinja Nieumiejętność podpisania się, brak wymaganych 250 edycji w przestrzeni głównej wikii. WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 14:02, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) #: 21:03, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) Brak 250 edycji w przestrzeni głównej wszystkich wiki. 'Myslec dyskusja' 21:06, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) '''Głosy na nie:' # Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 10:10, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) Prawie połowa stron jest w kategorii "zalążki artykułów" + wg. mnie przydałoby się popracować nad wyglądem :) # [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 11:41, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) Wizualnie nie zachęca. Częste błędy stylistyczno-interpunkcyjne. Mnóstwo zalążków. Najkrótsza strona (niebędąca stroną ujednoznaczniającą) ma 213 bajtów. Nie mam też bladego pojęcia, dlaczego istnieje artykuł przeznaczony tylko do głosowania. Pasek nawigacji linkuje do zaledwie trzech artykułów. # Diode24q (dyskusja) 18:42, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) jak koledzy wyżej # 22:27, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) Jw. Dyskusja: :Wspomnę jeszcze raz o tym, o czym mówiłem miesiąc temu - dużo praktyczniej byłoby zmienić nazwę na jakąś krótszą. Na przykład bardzo sympatyczne http://gwiezdnewojny.wikia.com jest jeszcze wolne. ;-) Ale to Twoja decyzja. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 13:29, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) :Zastanawiam się nad tym-LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 20:34, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Jeśli nie wiesz jak to zrobić to wystarczy napisać do Sovq. Moja propozycja na adres to http://jedi.wikia.com 11:00, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Zajęte jest. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 11:06, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ale np. http://pl.jedi.wikia.com jest wolne ;-) Moim zdaniem to byłby najlepszy adres (pasujący do nazwy). [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 13:44, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::Przecież Belek12 ma 300 edycji na sąsiedzi z piekła rodem!-LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 14:37, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::Przy głosowaniu na wiki miesiąca bierze się pod uwagę edycje w przestrzeniach głównych (artykułach). 15:05, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Ano Belek12 ma tyle. Ta strona sprawdza, ile dany użytkownik ma edycji w przestrzeniach i ogólnie - twojego kolegę interesuje przestrzeń "główna" w sekcji "Wszystkie wiki". Teraz ma on 212 edycji, więc brakuje mu 38, aby miał prawo głosu. WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 14:10, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::@Vuh napisałem do wszystkich administratorów podobnych wiki i tylko 1 osoba odpowiedziała-LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 15:35, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::Jesteście dziwni wg. was [ http://pl.gwiezdnewojnyjedi.wikia.com/wiki/Anakin_Skywalker%7Cten] art. jest zalążkiem, to gratuluję. Jest bardzo długi. Jeśli pojawią się takie kwiatki, to nie możecie liczyć na mój głos. Diode24q (dyskusja) 17:09, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::Nie znasz się na SW, brakuje wielu info o jego śmierci, wojny klonów i wiele innych. Gdy go skończe będzie 6 razy dłuższy!-LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 17:56, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::Te krótkie strony to strony ujednoznaczniające. Sprawdzić ci się nie chciało?-LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 13:53, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::Wydaje mi się, że nie administratorzy podobnych wiki nie odpowiedzieli, ponieważ np. z angielską wiki o tej tematyce połączona jest Biblioteka Ossus, która nie znajduje się na serwerach wiki. Liduh (dyskusja) 17:48, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) :Obrazki w większości artykułach są koszmarnie ustawione, całkowicie psuje to wygląd i estetykę artykułu. Nawigacja wskazuje linki tylko do trzech artykułów. Brązowe chatango do żółtego (zielonego?) tła... Słabo. 16:04, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) :Nie twierdzę, że się znam. Po prostu rzuciłem okiem, a nie czytałem cały od nowa. Diode24q (dyskusja) 18:42, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) : Sonic Wiki Rozbudowana wikia na temat Sonica. Painto the Hedgehog (dyskusja) 11:57, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # Painto the Hedgehog (dyskusja) 11:58, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na nie: # 12:06, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Nieskategoryzowane pliki mówią same za siebie. # LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 12:08, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Wg. Burdel w raportach # 13:16, lut 1, 2013 (CET) Brak licencji plików, co mnie doprowadza do szału, brak utworzonych kategorii. # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 13:05, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) jak koledzy # 13:34, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Jak powyżsi. # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 14:08, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Raporty dają o sobie znać. # [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 20:16, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Stare, ale jakże dobre raporty tutaj zmieniły się w świnki, połozyły się i kwiczą ;-) #: Belek12 07:38, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Jak wyżej. Brak 250 edycji w przestrzeni głównej wszystkich wiki. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 07:59, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Wiki Jedna z najlepszych wiki o MLP:FiM. Verna1 (dyskusja) 13:34, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # głosy za Głosy na nie: # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 13:41, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 14:08, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Jak Myslec. # 15:17, lut 1, 2013 (CET) Jeśli to jest jedna z najlepszych wiki o MLP to nie chcę wiedzieć jak wyglądają pozostałe... # Donmaślanoz14 16:00, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) # Painto the Hedgehog (dyskusja) 16:04, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) # [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 20:16, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Jak wyżej + przyłączam się do obaw Szaszłyka # LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 20:35, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) # 20:53, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Jak Myslec i Szaszłyk. #: Belek12 07:38, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Przydałoby się popracować nad stroną główną. Brak 250 edycji w przestrzeni głównej wszystkich wiki. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 07:59, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) # 08:05, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Strona główna mówi sama za siebie # Diode24q (dyskusja) 17:03, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Jak koledzy wyżej. #: WojtekNinja Nieumiejętność podpisania się, brak wymaganych 250 edycji w przestrzeni głównej wikii. WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 13:59, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja: : Zgłaszanie pierwszego dnia nowego miesiąca po porażce 0:12 w poprzednim raczej nie pozwala myśleć o wygraniu plebiscytu. Prosiłbym o ustosunkowanie się do (wciąż aktualnych!) wypisanych wtedy zarzutów. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 13:41, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Sword Art Online Wiki Wiki o popularnym anime i light novel Sword Art Online. Jest mała, ale szybko się rozrasta. 12:40, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # [[User:Asasyn32|'Asa'syn32]] 14:13, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) # LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 14:43, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) # 16:19, lut 2, 2013 (CET) Nie widzę przeciwwskazań. # [[Użytkownik:Dianek|''Dianek]] 15:55, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) # [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 18:18, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 18:19, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) '''Głosy na nie:' :LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 14:36, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) 'Dyskusja Skreślam-LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 14:44, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) # 'Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:47, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Zupełnie niedostosowany Monobook - brak nawet logo, plus strona główna na tej skórce wygląda co najmniej źle (rozjechana + z pustą sekcją na górze + niedziałający RSS). Od tak doświadczonych edytorów będę wymagał nieco więcej. #: Monobook obecnie nie jest dostosowany, bo dorabiam motywy do niego (motyw Vector jest gotowy do uruchomienia w Gadżetach w Preferencjach). Logo również zostanie dodane po tych zmianach, bo zależnie od motywy ma wyglądać inaczej. Mógłbyś powiedzieć nieco więcej szczegółów na temat Strony Głównej (jakiej przeglądarki używasz, co się rozjeżdża?), u mnie poza standardowym (niestety) nie ładowaniem się Slidera, wszystko wygląda w porządku. #:: Nie wiem, jak to wygląda w przypadku Mysleca, ale u mnie (na FF i rozdzielczośći 1920x1080) rozjeżdza się sekcja "Wiki o tematyce manga-anime", ponadto część przycisków u góry każdej strony stron szablonów (m. in. "edytuj) jest niewidoczna. 22:04, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja: :Kilka potrzebnych kategorii i przydałby się favicon.---LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 14:36, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Kategorie są dodane, tylko raporty się jeszcze nie odświeżyły. Favicon jest wgrany od dawna. 14:38, lut 2, 2013 (UTC)